A Step Towards Power Chapter 4:a True Test
Author's note.1 Faxon has finally done it. He's ready to do the final test.i had inspiration from a video i saw. time to get cracking! Check out A Step Towards Power Chapter three if you still haven't. and A Step Towards Power Chapter one for the first part. Final chapter:a true test or a True Pup Faxon:... im back? Cobalium: yes,you must finish your trial. The true test. T''o see if you are a true pup.'' Faxon:ok bring it on Cobalium: You must doge all my attacks and deliver a final blow. Faxon: WHAT, a final blow? Cobalium;.. AHHHHHh *Cobalium enters some avatar state thing* Faxon:... Just focus Faxon Faxon then starts fighting Focused Cobalium. He dodges a fireball and sent a gust of wind. Faxon:'' it's time to realise my true potential!'' (now it's time for a giant flash back) Faxon: Melena, i'll give you a head start. Faxon and Melena were racing. Melena was halfway when Faxon began running Faxon: Im gonna get you! Melena: Not if i get to the finish line first! Faxon: Well sorry but that's not happening. Faxon caught up and they became a puppy ball then stayed sprawled on the grass. Faxon: fun time's Melena. Melena: You bet! ???:Stop playing around. it's time for Melena's crowning ceremony! Faxon: come on lighten up Cobalt. me and Melena were playing super pup tag. Melena: I wish i was a super pup. Cobalt: too bad,your the next chief(points at Faxon) but now your the princess! (points at Melena) Faxon: but Cobalt give us one more round ,please? Cobalt: *snarling* NO. It's thirty minutes to crowning and i'm already the chief after our parents died a year ago,So you must answer to me! Melena:*sobs* why must you bring that up. I loved them like my parents. Faxon: Melena's right *sniffs* don't mention that. Faxon starts sobbing too. Cobalt: Stop being babies *sniffs* Faxon:*stops sobbing* Babies... *Snarling* WE ARE NOT BABIES! A gale force wind hits Cobalt making him tumble back. Melena: *starts laughing* You deserved that. Ha! Cobalt: *snarls* Your wasting my time. Play one more game of super pup tag then were going! Faxon and Melena: YES! *30 Minutes later* Cobalt: Melena, i know pronounce you Princess Crowd:YAAY! Faxon: I always knew you were special Melena. Then a dog leaped from the crowed,fangs showing. There was a bark and everyone new the evil king had sent a spy They all thought that now the princess was done for, and unaware, Faxon's swirl lit up. Faxon: MELENA NO! then everything around him slowed down. He raced up to the traitor and hit him in the side. Fast as a blink Faxon had summoned the powers of the wolf protector. And the traitor was gone. he had turned into a puff of smoke and to the naked eye, you would think Faxon had just chased him off. Faxon: huh, where did he go dog 1: YOU SAVED THE PRINCESS dog 2: YOU SHOULD BE KING dog 3: Three cheers for the new chief dogs;HIP HIP- Cobalt:*snarling* I AM YOU CHIEF AND YOU MUST ANSWER TO ME! dog 1: NO Faxon is our new chief. *at midnight* Faxon: goodnight Melena see you tomorrow. Melena: goodnight *kisses cheek* Faxon:*blushes and walks home* Cobalt, Chief, what's for dinner. Cobalt:I dunno, Im not the chief you are. Faxon: you think they really meant that? Cobalt: i know they meant that Faxon:but... but Cobalt: goodnight chief Faxon:night bro.* falls asleep* *wakes up* Faxon: huh why am i in the ocean? Faxon: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! *a few minutes later* Bronw dog: don't wowwy dude youw in safe hands. *the pup helps him into the boat* Gray dog: Zuma let me get this box off the pup Zuma: sure thing Wocky Faxon: huh who... Rocky:Here we go *lifts box* Faxon: wow thanks *he has a flash back of everything that happened in this past. *opes eyes* Faxon; you were the wolf protector. Cola: yes i was son. And now my powers have changed. in you. Faxon: *howls* I AM THE WOLF PROTECTOR! and a Energy orb comes to him. He sends it at cola and it hits him. he was almost done for. Cola: you have mastered your training. and have this in your knowledge, Sonma is forming an army. you must get all the chosen ones through you dimensional power. just go fast as the speed of light then think that you wanna meet Socket and Elm. Faxon: ok. i'll see you soon *wakes up* Chase:FAXON! all the pups crowd around him saying how worried they were. Faxon: guy's in my dream, they said i have to go on a journey. Malba and Loly: but...but.. Faxon: i have to do this. Ryder: ok, Faxon Faxon: thanks everyone. i'll see you all soon He runs (normally) to the bay. Cobalium:*mind-link, son in this mind-link i am also telling you to get a necklace with a blue thunderbolt on it. Cola:*mind-link* you will find that necklace with huckleberry, and to master the power of wind and lightning, you must go to see Andres. chose wisely who you should meet first. Faxon:*mind-link ends* got it. here we go. *Faxon starts running over the water* *Faxon is now a lightbeam* Faxon:'' To A NEW ADVENTURE '' *a vortex appears* Faxon: GAAAAAAAH! The end? Author's note.2 Ha, cliffhanger. Next story in Faxon's world: Pup's and the cooking Fever That is what Faxon's energy orb looks like except it's blue.(i '''DO NOT '''own this picture or lego ninjago)Category:Parts